doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
The Tides of Time (Inhaltsangabe)
thumb|290px The Tides of Time ist eine 7-teilige Comic-Geschichte, die erstmals 1982 im Doctor Who Magazine erschien. Teil 1 Irgendwo in den Tiefen des Universums befindet sich der Event Synthesizer, ein gigantischer bio-mechanischer Komplex, der seit Anbeginn der Zeit die geordneten Vibrationen des Kosmos produziert. Diese Vibrationen gestalten den Verlauf der Ereignisse in einer logischen und harmonischen Sequenz, die dann in die Zeitlinie strömen und sie gestalten. Bewacht und bedient wird der Komplex vom Prime Mover, der plötzlich bemerkt, das etwas Schreckliches bevorsteht. Tatsächlich bekommen die Muster der Harmonie Brüche und durch einen Spalt in der Zeit gelangt der Dämon Melanicus in dieses Universum. Derweil entspannt sich der Fünfte Doctor in einem kleinen Städtchen in England und nimmt an einem Cricket-Spiel teil, welches auf einer Wiese vor der lokalen Kirche stattfindet. Plötzlich wird aus einem der Cricket-Bälle eine Handgranate aus dem Zweiten Weltkrieg, die explodiert, während vierzig Jahre zuvor auf derselben Wiese britische Soldaten verwundert sind, dass aus einer Granate ein Cricket-Ball wurde. Die Cricket-Spieler haben kaum Zeit, sich über die Explosion zu wundern, denn sogleich ertönen unweit entfernt Schüsse. Der Doctor und die anderen finden Jack Partridge, der berichtet, eine Gruppe von Männern sei aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht und hätten ihn mit Schwertern angegriffen, weshalb er auf sie schoss. Constable Jim Marshall will Hilfe holen, doch er wird von einem Römischen Legionär angegriffen. Der Doctor kommt Marshall mit seinem Cricket-Schläger zu Hilfe, doch er kann nicht verhindern, dass Partridge den Römer erschießt. Dem Doctor ist klar, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmt und er begibt sich zur TARDIS. Dort empfängt er Meldungen aus der ganzen Welt, die von UFO-Sichtungen und anderen merkwürdigen Vorkommnissen berichten. Er entschließt sich, seine Sachen aus der Stadt zu holen und nach Gallifrey zurück zu kehren. Doch kaum hat er die TARDIS verlassen, nähert sich ihm auf einem Pferd ein Ritter des Mittelalters, mit einer Lanze zum Kampf gerüstet. Verantwortlich für die Störungen im Raum-Zeit-Gefüge ist Melanicus, der aus seinem tausendjährigen Exil in der Leere ausgebrochen ist, um nun den Event Synthesizer zu bedienen und eine Zeit der Angst und der Zerstörung einzuläuten. Teil 2 Dem Doctor gelingt es gerade noch rechtzeitig, dem Angriff des Ritters zu entgehen, in dem er die TARDIS-Tür schließt und die Lanze abprallt. Der Angreifer stürzt vom Pferd und bleibt bewusstlos liegen. Da der Doctor ihn nicht in dieser Zeit zurück lassen will, nimmt er ihn mit in die TARDIS und macht sich auf den Weg nach Gallifrey. Der Ritter kommt zu sich und stellt sich als Sir Justin vor und berichtet, dass er sich während eines Turniers plötzlich in einer veränderten Umgebung wieder fand. Der Doctor erklärt ihm, dass er ihn in seine zeit zurück bringen kann, zuvor muss er jedoch etwas das entstandene Chaos wieder in Ordnung bringen. Justin fühlt sich dem Doctor verpflichtet und schwört ihm Treue. Derweil mach sich Melanicus weiter am Event Synthesizer zu schaffen. Sein Ziel ist ein dunkles Königreich, in dem er über das ganze Universum in allen Zeiten herrscht. Der Prime Mover versucht ihn daran zu hindern, doch die Eingriffe in das Raum-Zeit-Gefüge erzeugen einen Mahlstrom in der Zeit, in den der Wächter gerissen wird. Dies bleibt jedoch nicht unbemerkt: in der Matrix, der riesigen Datenbank des Planeten Gallifrey, beobachtet Rassilon das Geschehen. Er und Morvane leben hier in Isolation und müssen nun aktiv werden. Sie wollen den Rat der Höheren Evolutionäre einberufen, in dem auch Vertreter anderer Welten Mitglied sind. Die TARDIS materialisiert in der Hauptstadt von Gallifrey. Die Ankunft des Doctors, der noch immer die Position des Lord Präsident inne hat, wird sofort entdeckt und man öffnet ihm alle Wege, die ihn schließlich zum Matrix-Raum führen. Da alle Sicherheitsmaßnahmen auf den Doctor gerichtet sind, bemerkt niemand, dass bei der TARDIS eine gesichtslose Gestalt materialisiert, die sich offenbar überall freien Zugang verschaffen kann. Auch die geschlossene Tür der TARDIS ist für sie kein Hindernis - und so wartet sie im Innern auf den Doctor. Derweil verbindet sich der Doctor mit der Matrix, und trifft in der Matrix-Realität den Rat der Höheren Evolutionäre. Eines der Mitglieder ist Merlin, den der Doctor in seiner Vierten Inkarnation im Kampf gegen den Kriegsherrn Catavolcus traf. Teil 3 Aus dem von Melanicus erzeugten Mahlstrom in der Zeit löst sich ein Objekt - und dieses nimmt direkten Kurs auf Gallifrey. Derweil sieht sich der Doctor in der Realität der Matrix mit Merlin konfrontiert, der ihm bereits zuvor begegnet war und der nun berichtet, er hätte einst Melanicus in die Leere verbannt. Rassilon beauftragt den Doctor, Melanicus zu finden und seinem Treiben ein Ende zu setzen. Der Doctor verlässt die Matrix und begibt sich mit seinem neuen Begleiter Sir Justin in die TARDIS. Doch da trifft das Objekt aus dem von Melanicus verursachten Mahlstrom ein und trifft genau die TARDIS. Im Innern öffnet sich ein Loch in der Realität und heraus tritt ein Killer, der sofort zu schießen beginnt. Doch die mysteriöse gesichtslose Gestalt, die zuvor heimlich die TARDIS betrat, zieht das Feuer auf sich und eliminiert blitzschnell den Angreifer. Sogleich wird ein Energieimpuls aus der Matrix freigesetzt, der die TARDIS ins Zentrum des Mahlstroms katapultiert. Dort finden sich der Doctor und Sir Justin in unwirklichen Situationen wieder: die TARDIS treibt winzig klein in einer Badewanne samt riesiger Plastikente - die gesichtslose Gestalt zieht den Stöpsel der Wanne. Die TARDIS wird daraufhin auf einem Jahrmarkt zu einer Schießbudenfigur in mehrfacher Ausführung - die gesichtslose Gestalt zerschießt immer die neben der TARDIS positionierten Plastikenten. Nun befinden sich der Doctor und Sir Justin außerhalb der TARDIS und schlendern über den Jahrmarkt. Der Doctor erblickt eine junge Frau, die ihm bekannt vorkommt. Er folgt ihr in die Geisterbahn, bemerkt aber nicht, dass auch die gesichtslose Gestalt ebenfalls in seinem Wagen sitzt. Die Geisterbahn wird zu einer Achterbahn, die den Wagen des Doctors direkt in einen Höllenschlund führt, in dem Melanicus bereits auf ihn wartet. Teil 4 In der von Melanicus geschaffenen Mahlstrom-Realität scheint der Doctor seinem Feind hilflos ausgeliefert zu sein. Es stellt sich jedoch heraus, dass die gesichtslose Gestalt, die ihn unbemerkt begleitet, ein Agent Rassilons ist, der den Doctor unterstützen soll. Er nimmt nun auf Befehl Rassilons manifeste Gestalt an und erläutert dem überraschten Doctor, dass dies alles nur eine Illusion ist, die vom Event Synthesizer kreiert wurde. Dem Agenten gelingt es, die Melanicus-Illusion mit einem Schuss zu zerstören, woraufhin der Wagen des Doctors in die Tiefe stürzt. Derweil sieht sich Sir Justin auf dem Jahrmarkt mit mehreren Rittern auf Pferden konfrontiert, die ihn angreifen. Ihm gelingt die Flucht in ein Spiegelkabinett. Der Doctor kommt in einem düsteren Herrenhaus wieder zu sich. Draußen gewittert es, sein gesichtsloser Helfer scheint verschwunden. Vom Doctor unbemerkt ist dieser jedoch als Schatten anwesend. Der Doctor sieht sich plötzlich mit dem Grafen Dracula konfrontiert und flieht. In einem Spiegel entdeckt er Sir Justin, dieser wiederum kann den Doctor ebenfalls auf seiner Seite des Spiegels sehen. Er zerschlägt insgesamt vier Spiegel, bis er endlich den Doctor erreicht. Gemeinsam kehren sie zur TARDIS zurück. Der Doctor scherzt, dass all die Scherben 28 Jahre Unglück bedeuten und startet die TARDIS. Teil 5 Der Einfluss des Melanicus auf den Event Synthesizer hat den Verlauf der Zeitlinie verändert: Im gesamten Universum toben die Millennium-Kriege und der Rat der Höheren Evolutionäre wartet darauf, dass der Doctor Melanicus und einen Weg findet, die Ereignisse rückgängig zu machen. Der Doctor stellt derweil in der TARDIS fest, dass bereits 28 Jahre vergangen sind, seit er mit Sir Justin Gallifrey verließ. Die Zeit, die sie in der Mahlstrom-Realität verbrachten, hatte einen anderen Verlauf, und der Doctor erkennt, dass sie in den Mahlstrom zurückkehren müssen, und zwar an dem Punkt, der dem Event Synthesizer am nächsten ist. Ihm ist unklar, wie er diesen Punkt erkennen soll. Da mischt sich die noch immer anwesende gesichtslose Gestalt ein. Sie stellt sich als Shayde vor und erklärt, dass Rassilon ihn schickte, um dem Doctor zu assistieren. Da nähert sich die TARDIS einem unbekannten Objekt. Es handelt sich um eine gigantische kristalline Struktur unbekannten Ursprungs. Shayde transmaterialisiert sich auf dem Objekt und stellt fest, dass es sich um ein Schiff aus dem Althrace System handelt. Zwei der Lords von Althrace gehören zu den Höheren Evolutionären und erlauben der TARDIS, an Bord zu kommen. Kaum ist die TARDIS an Bord, öffnet das Althrace-Schiff einen Spalt im Universum, durchquert die Leere und landet im Zentrum eines Weißen Lochs. Teil 6 Im Zentrum des Weißen Loches befindet sich das Althrace System, dessen Planeten künstlich miteinander verbunden wurden. Die Lords von Althrace erklären dem erstaunten Doctor, dass diese Verbindung bereits vor Ewigkeiten geschaffen wurde, um die Einigkeit der Planeten des systems zu unterstreichen. Das Schiff begibt sich zum Planeten Althrace, wo die Lords dem Doctor ihre Bio-Mechanische Technologie präsentieren, die nicht nur ihre Raumschiffe hervorbringt, sondern auch lebende Computer. Einer dieser Computer berichtet nun, wie es zu der jetztigen Situation kam: Einst verbreitete Melanicus, dessen Heimatplanet sich ebenfalls im Althrace System befindet, Angst und Schrecken in diesem System. Er versuchte auch Althrace zu erobern, konnte aber in die Flucht geschlagen werden. Seine Weg führte ihn in eine andere Dimension - in der sich die Erde befindet. Hier erschien er im 3. Jahrhundert dem Despoten Catavolcus. Er verbündete sich mit diesem, der ihn schon bald als seinen Gott anbetete. Melanicus verschaffte Catavolcus große Macht, in dem er ihm fortschrittliche Technologien zur Verfügung stellte und ihn darin unterwies, die Zeit zu durchqueren. Dem Zauberer Merlin gelang es zwar, die Allianz zwischen Melanicus und Catavolcus zu zerstören und Melanicus in der Leere festzusetzen. Catavolcus zog jedoch weiter von Planet zu Planet, um seinem Drang nach Eroberung zu frönen. Der Doctor weiß zu berichten, dass Catavolcus auch in der Zukunft mit seinen Neutron Knights die Erde angriff, allerdings durch sein und das Eingreifen Merlins für immer unschädlich gemacht wurde. Die Lords von Althrace berichten weiterhin, dass sie es waren, die den Event Synthesizer erschufen, der nun von Melanicus' Einfluss befreit werden muss, um das Universum wieder in die richtigen Bahnen zu lenken. Zu diesem Zweck wollen sie sich mit allen Höheren Evolutionären mittels eines mentalen Netzwerkes verbinden, um so die genauen Koordinaten des Event Synthesizers zu ermitteln. Teil 7 Das Experiment gelingt: die Verbindung der Höheren Evolutionäre ist stark genug, um das gesamte Universum zu überblicken und so können sie die Koordinaten an die TARDIS übermitteln. So gleich startet der Doctor die TARDIS und sie landen schließlich auf einer kriegsversehrten, menschenleeren Erde. Die Millennium-Kriege haben alles zerstört. Doch aus einer Kirchenruine ertönt Musik. Der Doctor und Sir Justin betreten die Ruine und erkennen, dass der Event Synthesizer hier platziert wurde. Die Kirchentür schließt sich, die Temperatur sinkt rapide. Es scheint, als würde der Prime Mover das Gerät bedienen, doch Justin bespritzt ihn mit Weihwasser, woraufhin Melanicus sein wahres Gesicht zeigt. Er speit Feuer, wodurch der Doctor und Justin voneinander getrennt werden. Da öffnet sich eines der Gräber im Kirchenboden und ein Kadaver greift den Doctor an. In letzter Sekunde erreicht Justin den Doctor und macht dem Angreifer den Gar aus. Melanicus versucht derweil zu fliehen. Er klettert von außen den Glockenturm hinauf, wo ihn Shayde bereits erwartet. Er blendet die Kreatur, die jedoch nicht in die Tiefe stürzt, sondern sich mit seiner Kraft an einem der Turmfenster festkrallt. Im Innern der Kirche erblickt Justin Melanicus am Fenster. Festentschlossen zieht er sein Schwert und stürzt sich damit auf Melanicus. Er trifft ihn mitten ins Herz, und beide - Dämon und Ritter - stürzen in die Tiefe. In diesem Moment wird die gesamte Realität von blendend weißem Licht verschlungen, der Doctor stürzt in einen Strudel der zeit und es ertönen die Klänge des Event Synthesizers, der nun wieder von Prime Mover betätigt wird. Der Doctor kommt in der Kirche wieder zu sich. Sie ist nun keine Ruine mehr, von außen strömt warmes Licht in den Altarraum. Der Doctor ruft nach Justin, doch er entdeckt nur ein Epitaph, das dem Andenken des Ritters Justin gewidmet ist. Die Grabinschrift lässt erkennen, dass dies alles wirklich geschehen ist und der Doctor fragt sich, wer dieses Grabmal errichten ließ. Er bemerkt nicht die geisterhafte Gestalt Merlins, die ihn beobachtet. Da erscheint ein Cricket-Spieler und drängt den Doctor, endlich zu kommen, da das Spiel längst begonnen habe. Es ist der Tag, an dem all dies begann und der Doctor begibt sich aufs Spielfeld, immer noch etwas verunsichert, ob der Lauf der Zeitlinie nun wirklich wieder korrigiert ist. Er bemerkt nicht, dass er von Shayde beobachtet wird, der von seinen Meistern den Befehl erhält, nach Gallifrey zurück zu kehren, da er erfolgreich war. Kategorie:Inhaltsangaben (Comics)